Amor
by Dtve Charlton Lessiter
Summary: "Te amo" Con un último suspiro se despidieron...


Amor

Ellos tuvieron una muy bonita historia de amor que cualquier pareja hubiera deseado tener. Empezaron siendo amigos, después novios y por ultimo marido y mujer. Hoy ya no hay rastros de aquel amor.

Muchos pensaron que no durarían que solo era un amor de adolescente. No fue así. ¿De quién les hablo? De Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Siempre estuvieron juntos en la muerte de la abuela de Edward, el divorcio de los padres de Bella. Siempre. Hasta la muerte

_Era primavera en el pequeño pueblo de Forks aunque más bien parecía otoño pues estaba nublado y caía una fina lluvia, un chipi chipi. Una Bella nerviosa se encontraba en su casa. Se acababa de mudar a Forks con sus padres. Su padre quería un lugar pacifico. _

_Se escuchó el claxon de un auto era su única amiga Alice Cullen. Bella bajo las escaleras con mucho cuidado pues era muy patosa y un viaje al hospital no era de su agrado._

_-¡Hola Bella!-saludo una muy alegre Alice_

_-Hola. ¿Se puede saber porque estas tan feliz hoy? A no espera tu siempre estas feliz_

_-Hay Bellita. Pues te acuerdas de mi hermano Edward- la castaña solo asiente- bueno pues está en Forks y quiero que lo conozcas, siento que pasara algo entre ustedes _

_-No lo creo Alice, por lo que me has contado parece que a tu hermano le gustaría alguien bonita y mírame a mi soy toda una simplona- dice Bella con un tono de decepción._

_-Pero Bella...-_

_-Pero nada Alice. Capaz si nos odiamos y tú ya estas imaginando nuestra boda-interrumpe Bella y Alice solo ríe tras el último comentario _

_-Bueno está bien ya no molestare más con eso-al final Alice se rindió pero Alice es Alice jamás se rinde, ella tiene un plan bajo la manga, y es juntar a su hermano con su mejor amiga, pues para ella eran la pareja perfecta-¡Llegamos!_

_Ambas bajaron del auto de Alice y se dirigían a donde estaban sus demás amigos junto al Jeep de Emmett hermano de Alice, donde se encontraban Rosalie novia de Emmett, Jasper novio de Alice y hermano de Rosalie _

_-Hola Bella- saludaron todos a coro_

_-¿Ya llego Edward?-cuestiono Alice_

_-Creo que aún no, a menos que se haya quedado dormido- dijo Jasper mientras se acercaba a Alice y le daba un besito en la mejilla. En ese momento un volvo plateado entraba por el aparcamiento del instituto_

_-Ya llego-se escuchó que dijo Emmett _

_Del volvo plateado se bajaba un apuesto joven con una sonrisa ladina con su cabello cobrizo despeinado y sus ojos verdes esmeralda, caminaba con un movimiento ágil _

_-Hola Chicos- saludo el guapo joven_

_-Hola- respondieron todos Al unísono otros agregaron un Edward al saludo. En ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de que era Edward el hermano de Alice y que era demasiado guapo _

_-Okey. Edward te presento a Bella mi mejor amiga, Rose no te pongas celosa tú también lo eres y Bella él es mi hermano Edward-los presento Alice con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

_-Mucho gusto Bella- hablo Edward ofreciéndole una mano a Bella la cual ella no dudo en tomar_

_-Igualmente- dijo Bella nerviosa por el contacto de sus manos, pues sintió como una corriente electica le recorría todo el cuerpo con un solo toque._

_-Bueno no quiero arruinar su momento pero ya es hora de entrar a clases-y tenía que hablar Emmett arruinando el momento o el intercambio de miradas entre Bella y Edward _

_-Sí. Creo que es momento de entrar-dice Bella viendo que nadie se había movido de su lugar_

Después de su "encuentro" se volvieron amigos, tan amigos que se contaban todo, a excepción de que estaban enamorados uno del otro, eso era lo que no se atrevían a decir, hasta que Edward escucho por equivocación que Mike Newton un chico un poco guapo que estaba pretendiendo a Bella y eso hacía que Edward se pusiera celoso, pero volviendo al tema. Lo que escucho Edward era que Mike le pediría a Bella que fuera su novia y Edward no quería eso, lo que él quería era que Bella lo amara a él como él lo hacía pero como saber si tenía un sentimiento hacia el si no se atrevía a confesarle sus sentimientos.

El día en que se confesaron estaban súper nerviosos, pues pensaron que no sentirían lo mismo…

_Hoy era un día normal para los habitantes de Forks, pero para Edward y Bella no lo seria._

_Hoy sería el día en que confesaran sus sentimientos._

_Bella salió de su casa, se subió a su vieja Chevy que Charlie le había obsequiado para poder trasportarse mejor. Se dirigía a la mansión de los Cullen._

_Al otro lado, Edward, encerrado en su habitación buscando la forma de declararse a Bella, solo que no sabía cómo lo haría. Quiso preguntárselo a su hermano Emmett, pero sabía que o se burlaría de él o solo le diría puras tonterías._

_¡Basta! Lo haría no importa como lo haría ni en donde lo haría, lo haría y punto._

_En la casa Cullen el timbre sonó repetidas veces, ya que nadie salió a abrir, Bella estaba dispuesta a irse, en otro momento le diría, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando su mejor amigo apareció por la puerta, mostrando esa sonrisa ladina suya _

_-Hola Bella- saludo el joven cortésmente_

_-Emm… hola Edward-respondió la muchacha intentando de ocultar su nerviosismo _

_-¿Te parece si vamos a nuestro prado?_

_-Perfecto_

_Su prado que no estaba tan lejos de la casa de Edward, lo habían descubierto ellos, ahí era donde se contaban sus secretos o simplemente para poder pasar un buen tiempo juntos._

_Cuando llegaron, Bella se tiro en el pasto que por suerte no estaba tan mojado_

_-Emm… ¿Bella?-menciono Edward tratando de obtener la atención de su amiga- Tengo que decirte algo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_-Pues dime_

_El chico tomo aire y suspiro. Esto no era fácil de decir estaba a puno de decirle a su mejor amiga que estaba enamorado de ella, sin saber si ella siente lo mismo._

_-Necesito decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo que yo, pero quería que lo supieras para que no hubiera una barrera entre nosotros. No me atrevía a decírtelo por temor a perder tu amistad- ¡Listo! Lo había dicho, ahora sentía que le quitaban un peso de encima, pero solo había un problema ¿Qué diría Bella?_

_-Edward-comenzó a decir la chica cuando fue interrumpida por Edward _

_-Sé que tu tal vez no sientas lo mismo, porque no quiero que digas algo por compro…- ahora fue turno de Bella para interrumpir. Pero no precisamente de palabras: de unos cálidos labios _

_El beso fue tierno, demostrándose el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando se separaron por culpa del oxígeno, tenía una sonrisa de enamorados, ósea estúpida _

_-Jamás diría algo por compromiso, yo también te quiero, el sentimiento es mutuo _

_Lo único que el muchacho pudo hacer fue juntar de nuevos sus labios en otro beso tierno demostrándose como se quieren _

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Es lo que siempre quise _

Después de eso se contaron a sus familias, las cuales estuvieron felices con la noticia, más la hermana de Edward, Alice que casi salta de la emoción. Al padre de Bella no le dio tanta gracia que su única hija tuviera novio, pero sabía que la quería de verdad.

Su relación fue realmente hermosa, muchos los envidiaban, pero el momento de la separación se hacía eminente. Los dos sabían que al salir del instituto se separarían, tenían ideales distintos, Edward quería ser doctor reconocido como su padre, y Bella Literatura. Ellos sabían que se tenían que separar cuando entraran a la universidad, aunque para Edward no dejaría ir a su verdadero amor. El decidió irse a la misma universidad o tan siquiera a una en la misma ciudad para poder estar juntos. Claro había otra alternativa. Casarse. Pero Edward no sabía si Bella estaba lista para eso, pues sus padres se casaron muy jóvenes y no sirvió, tal vez Bella no creía en el matrimonio. Tal vez.

Cuando Edward estaba convencido de que le pediría matrimonio a Bella, no supo cómo hacerlo, quizá una cena romántica, no eso es simple y muy usado, tenía que pensar la mejor forma de hacerlo, si quería que le dijera que sí, pero él sabía que le iba a decir que sí. Si él la amaba y ella lo amaba, no había impedimento para que se pudieran casar. Pero si ella le decía que no, que era muy pronto.

_-Te amo y te amare y si hay una vida después de esta te seguiré amando. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

_-Sí, me casare contigo_

Fue simple pero hermosa la boda, su luna de miel fue en una pequeña isla. Cuando regresaron recibieron una maravillosa noticia, serian padres. Nueve meses después, Anthony Cullen Swan llego para hacer más felices de lo que eran a sus padres. Rennesme Cullen Swan llego tres años después.

Vivieron plenamente, disfrutando cada día, amándose cada segundo.

"Te amo" Con un último suspiro se despidieron…

Fin.


End file.
